


Прирождённый убийца (Natural Born Killer)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [1]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Мы привыкли, что браузеров — множество, и возможности их порой далеко выходят за пределы наших обыденных потребностей. Однако так было не всегда. Вообще первые браузеры появились в середине 90-х, когда интернет ещё только-только набирал обороты. Но всё ли в их истории было так уж просто?Основано на реальных событиях 90-х, так что совпадения не случайны. Но додуманного тоже много.





	Прирождённый убийца (Natural Born Killer)

Нетскейп прошёлся по кабинету, перебирая в руках листы с отзывами и предложениями. С его узкого лица не сходила улыбка. Прошло не так много времени с момента его появления, а уже столько людей знали о нём и пользовались его услугами. Корпорация могла рассчитывать на хороший старт.

Положив бумаги на стол, он подошёл к покрывавшей всю стену карте, на которой то и дело загорались лампочки. Нетскейп снял очки, протёр их и вернул обратно. Пристальный взгляд на карту, довольная — нет, счастливая улыбка, нелепое движение рукой по волосам на затылке...

— Радуешься смерти Мозаика, Навигатор? — Нексус был как всегда прямолинеен и серьезен. Его слова звучали так, будто он собирался отчитывать Нетскейпа. — И покорми своё животное, кидается прямо с порога.

В принципе, Нексус так со всеми разговаривал, так что новый браузер даже не придал особого значения его словам, лишь повернулся и со смущенной улыбкой коротко поклонился.

— Вы вошли бесшумно, сэр, я вас даже не заметил, — Нетскейп протянул руку для приветствия. — И Мозаик не умер, мы же прекрасно это знаем.

— Парень, ты так наивен или так глуп? — Нексус ответил на рукопожатие и ударил по стене кулаком. — Тебе это о чём-нибудь говорит?

— Эй! Осторожнее! Там же лампочки... — Нетскейп растерянно посмотрел на место удара. Вроде всё было в порядке. Браузер поправил очки и шумно выдохнул. Ему таких трудов стоило собрать эту стену, и потерять хотя бы часть хрупкой схемы не хотелось. При всем уважении к Нексусу, как родоначальнику, такое он бы вряд ли простил. — Я не понимаю, о чём вы, — Нетскейп окинул взглядом карту и прошел к столу с бумагами.

— Навигатор... — Нексус провел рукой по лицу, стараясь подобрать слова поприличнее. — Сам подумай, если появляется что-то новое и лучшее, старым пользоваться будут?

— Вы правда считаете меня лучшим? — молодой браузер смотрел на старшего преданным взглядом. Услышать похвалу от Нексуса дорогого стоило! Нетскейп пожалел, что у него тут не стоит никаких устройств записи, — он бы обязательно слушал такую запись каждый день... да и каждую ночь!

— Ты будешь слушать, что я говорю, или нет? — Нексус ткнул пальцем в грудь Нетскейпа. — Твоё появление перевернет здесь всё. И сможет ли пацан вроде тебя справиться с этим, а?

— Ауч... — сил у Нексуса было немало, и его тыкания в грудь были чертовски болезненными. — Да какие у меня могут быть проблемы? У меня даже конкурентов нет. Простите, конечно, но вы принадлежите к другой категории, а Мозаику я не враг, — Нетскейп пожал плечами.

— Ты такой наивный, — Нексус шагнул в сторону и присел на стол рядом. — Отсутствия конкуренции тебе и надо бояться, парень, — Нексус достал портсигар. — Скоро ты убьёшь Мозаика, можно сказать, что ты уже это сделал, — удивленный взгляд Нетскейпа был проигнорирован, Нексус закурил. — Сначала будет Мозаик, потом я.

— Я не собирался! — возразил Нетскейп. — Я!..

— Но это не самое важное, — проигнорировав бессвязный, хотя и очень эмоциональный ответ, спокойно продолжил Нексус. — Ты разбудил демонов, парень. Посмотри в окно.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр... — пролепетал Нетскейп, однако послушно развернулся к окну. За стеклом через дорогу возвышалось громадное здание. Высокое, словно задавшееся целью пронзить небо, бесконечно устрашающее, подавляющее своей огромной массой.

— Майкрософт, — тихо сказал Нексус, выпуская клуб дыма. В кабинете на какой-то момент повисла тишина. Очередная лампочка на карте, помигивая, загорелась, рядом загорелись ещё две. Нетскейп улыбнулся и, усевшись на стол, начал болтать ногами.

— Знаете, сэр... Мне никогда не нравились дядьки, диктующие правила, — Нетскейп хихикнул.

— Парень, не дури, — от шока Нексус чуть не выронил сигарету. Таких самоуверенности и нахальства он давно не видел.

— Империи всегда терпят крах.

Прошло не так уж много времени, и пророчество Нексуса всё-таки сбылось. Нетскейп больше не встречал ни его, ни Мозаика. По слухам, они уже умерли; по факту — так точно исчезли. Никаких доказательств окончательной их смерти, конечно, не было и быть не могло: всегда найдется пара-тройка признаков того, что кто-то ещё использует программу, а значит — она всё ещё жива. Но проги знающие всегда понимали, что такой малый процент пользования означает лишь одно — смерть. Постепенное угасание, начинающееся с уменьшения количества пользователей, долгие адские муки, когда всё тело пронизывает холодом, а в горле застревает комок, не дающий дышать... Потом тебя отключают от обслуживания; это как если тяжелобольного отключают от аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких: смерть уже не подбирается постепенно — она наконец наступает. Примерно такое состояние в этом мире считалось смертью. Конечно, программа не перестанет быть программой. В умах и компьютерах слишком консервативных пользователей она ещё долго может жить, — но такое существование больше похоже на акт некрофилии.

В любом случае, что бы ни случилось с Нексусом и Мозаиком, Нетскейп знал, что от обслуживания они оба уже отключены. Хотя... Мозаик и вовсе никогда не был к нему подключен. Как бы там ни было, их код остался. Правда, Нексус свой код передал в общественное достояние. Зато код Мозаика навсегда останется частью Нетскейпа. Он отошёл к нему по праву. Как наследство, переданное прямому и лучшему наследнику.

За последний год рабочее место Нетскейпа сильно изменилось. Это был уже не простой кабинет с голыми стенами, одним шкафом, столом и ультрановой картой — теперь это было настоящее место большого начальника: Нетскейп отдал указания по переделке всего, начиная с окна во всю стену и заканчивая дорогими побрякушками на столе. Карту он оставил, и не только как память: разработка была идеальна, её попросту нечем было заменить. По крайней мере, пока.

Изменился и сам браузер. Из зеленого пацана с взъерошенными волосами и очками на пол-лица он превратился во вполне прилично выглядящего молодого человека: идеальная прическа, костюм, тонкая оправа очков, неизменно сине-зеленый галстук. Прежним осталось одно — характер. Нетскейп был всё так же нахален, дерзок и горяч. Казалось, он действительно не может трезво оценивать происходящее, точно как геймер, которого «сейвы спасут». И даже тревожный июньский звоночек, когда империя таки подала знак, обратив своё высокое внимание на молодого выскочку, устроившегося прямо под её носом, не остановил Нетскейпа. Уверенный взгляд с прежним задором то и дело останавливался на карте, где всё ещё зажигались огоньки. Победа казалась такой близкой и очевидной... И тут пришёл этот декабрь.

Холодный декабрь девяносто пятого.

То жуткое утро он запомнил надолго. Громкий выстрел прогремел прямо у окна и поднял Нетскейпа с кровати. Браузер высунулся в окно. Второй выстрел не заставил себя ждать. Когда клубы дыма рассеялись, Нетскейп впервые увидел его. Высокий, статный, такой же молодой, как и он сам, но тяжелее, массивней; черная сетчатая майка и штаны голубой камуфляжной расцветки. Сказать, что этого солдафона Нетскейп испугался, — ничего не сказать.

— Эй, ты! — зычный голос солдата было прекрасно слышно из окна высокого второго этажа. — Не хочешь спуститься, малыш?

Нетскейп нахмурился и выпрямился. Он здесь не малыш, он уже давно не малыш! Он... Старик Нексус был прав, появление Нетскейпа убило и его, и Мозаика. Новый браузер не хотел, но так вышло, их эра кончилась. Браузер, поморщившись, оделся и вышел на улицу.

— А ты ниже, чем я думал, — военный подошел сзади. Видимо, он стоял у двери, поэтому Нетскейп его не заметил. — Совсем прыщ, — он положил руку на голову Нетскейпу и взъёрошил его не расчесанные волосы. — Пацаны, пли! — прогремел очередной выстрел, от которого Нетскейп зажмурился и вжал голову в плечи. — Эй, тебе не нравится праздничный салют?

— Это военные учения, а не салют... — тихо пробубнил Нетскейп, осторожно открывая глаза. — А в честь чего праздник, позвольте спросить? — браузер попытался убрать с себя руку, которая всё вдавливала его в землю.

— В честь презентации новой программы, конечно! — теперь солдат взял Нетскейпа в охапку, будто они тут закадычные друзья. — Ты не рад?

— Рад? Пф, — радоваться появлению новой программы, которое отмечают выстрелами из военных орудий с логотипами Майкрософта на корпусах? Нетскейп пока с ума не сошёл. И не собирался. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, — это вернуться в кровать; но, видимо, не судьба. В ближайшее время точно. — А кто появился? — не то чтобы для Нетскейпа это было принципиально важно, просто он тут собирался империю рушить, и ему даже удалось её покачнуть — не слабо так; но чисто для проформы спросить можно.

— Браузер Интернет Эксплорер, — Нетскейп замер. Он даже не сразу почувствовал, что сильные руки сжали сильнее его. — Приятно познакомиться, мелкий говнюк.

Нетскейп вырвался и отступил назад. Солдат усмехнулся, заметив страх в его глазах. «Счет 1:1, крошка», — Эксплорер проводил взглядом Нетскейпа, который молча развернулся и скрылся в здании. Мгновенно потускнев, Эксплорер махнул Ворду с Экселем.

— Парни, на сегодня всё, возвращаемся.

Нетскейп быстрым шагом шел по коридору, на ходу поправляя волосы. Он даже не слышал последней фразы Эксплорера, ему было не до того. Страшно? Да, Нетскейпу было очень страшно. Это была паника в чистом виде. Он совершенно не знал, что ему сейчас делать. Остановившись перед лестницей, Нетскейп сделал глубокий вдох и стукнул себя разок по уху. Так и должно было быть, с чего паниковать? Он же знал, понимал, что Майкрософт сделает ответный ход. Нетскейп закусил губу. Он разбудил слишком сильного зверя. Упрямо мотнув головой, Нетскейп стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Работаем, — двойной хлопок в ладоши — четкий приказ всей компании начать работу.

— Сэр, ваш вид...

— Не имеет значения. Достань мне информацию о новом браузере Майкрософта, — среди работников воцарилась тишина. — Да, у нас появилась проблема, — Нетскейп не умел говорить пламенных речей, а сейчас ещё и сам был достаточно напуган, и эти удивленные взгляды, полные страха, подрывали в нём остатки мужества. Нетскейп помотал головой, отгоняя панику. — Информацию по Интернет Эксплореру предоставить мне в течение получаса. Всем остальным продолжать работу!

Войдя в кабинет, Нетскейп повалился в кресло. Надо было сосредоточиться, но, если честно, собраться с мыслями он не мог. Браузер крутанулся, поворачиваясь к окну, выходящему на здание Майкрософта. Что же делать...

— Сэр, информация, которую вы просили.

Нетскейп развернулся к столу и посмотрел на брошюру и пару листов распечаток. Ну да, день релиза, у них вся информация была на виду. Это Майкрософт, им нечего стесняться; зачем Нетскейп наводил панику и давал аж полчаса на поиски?

— Спасибо, — браузер задвинул кресло и разложил перед собой бумаги. — Ну и что же ты из себя представляешь, солдафон... — может, Нетскейп и не был воином, или там полководцем, но в спецификациях браузеров разбирался. — По многим параметрам выше... — сложно сказать, какую именно эмоцию испытывал в этот момент Нетскейп: страх, зависть или уважение. Руки дрожали, взгляд расплывался. Браузер, не отрываясь от документа, нащупал ручку шкафчика и достал оттуда очки. Со стороны он сейчас казался в точности таким же, как год назад — взъерошенные волосы, неопрятный вид, огромные очки на носу. С одной лишь разницей: если год назад растерянность в его глазах бессмысленно было искать, то сейчас он просто потерялся.

Нетскейп провел рукой по волосам и отложил в сторону спецификации. Там всё было ясно. Утратив последние капли уверенности в себе, Нетскейп, взял последний листок. Небольшая выписка о том, что выдаёт меню «Справка».

— Какого черта? — Нетскейп поправил очки и снова всмотрелся в выписку из раздела «О программе». Но сколько бы он ни сверлил взглядом листочек, надпись не менялась: «Программа основана на NCSA Mosaic».

Нетскейп сжал край листка, который держал в руке. Майкрософт сперли разработку, на основе которой был создан Нетскейп? Он знал их инженерные программы и догадывался об их методах. Это не вызов, это плевок в самую душу. Браузер отложил бумаги и подошел к окну.

— Значит, вызов? Хочешь войны — ты её получишь.

Нетскейп спустился обратно в рабочее отделение и, громко кашлянув, привлек к себе внимание.

— У Мозаика не может быть двух наследников. Я — Нетскейп Навигатор, от рождения Мозаик Нетскейп, и я буду тем, кто останется пусть и не единственным на этом рынке, но уж точно главным.

— Слишком эгоистично с вашей стороны, сэр.

— Неважно... — Нетскейп снова потерял уверенность. Вот умеют же логические алгоритмы испортить настроение. Махнув рукой, браузер развернулся к выходу: — Всем работать над улучшениями. Начнем с обновления, чем быстрее вы его продумаете, тем больше вероятности закрепиться на рынке, — браузер сжал пальцы в кулак и поднял его над головой. — Только вперед, только к победе! — осталось самому поверить в свои слова.

Над новой версией пришлось изрядно поработать. Поначалу Нетскейп не знал, за что хвататься, но потом стало очевидно, что надо улучшать те свойства, на которых прокалывается Эксплорер. Это было сложно, но возможно — вторая версия Нетскейпа была готова к марту. По нумерации они догнали Майкрософт с их солдатским браузером, но по характеристикам вырвались далеко вперед. В короткие перерывы, когда особой необходимости в непосредственном участии Нетскейпа не было, он то и дело смотрел на карту в кабинете. Вот только если раньше лампочки постепенно загорались, поднимая самооценку и настроение браузера, то теперь они постепенно гасли. С каждым днём количество пользователей уменьшалось, но пока это не было поводом для паники. Нетскейп боялся, что из-за известности Майкрософта Эксплорер наберёт популярность раньше, но пока всё было в порядке. Однако чувство тревоги не покидало его, оно росло с каждым днём. Нетскейпа мучили мысли, что не всё так просто, что у Майкрософта ещё найдется, чем ответить. Он искусал себе губы, заработал бессонницу, перестал за собой следить, зато начал следить за всеми действиями в здании напротив — чувство тревоги перешло в жуткую паранойю.

— Навигатор, если ты не будешь спать, то, боюсь, до третьей версии не дотянешь.

— Линкс... — Нетскейп оторвал взгляд от разложенных на столе листов. От старого порядка, когда даже временные листочки всегда лежали отдельной стопочкой, не осталось ни следа. Нетскейп был просто завален всякого рода бумагами, чертежами, записями.

— Линкс-Линкс, — старенький браузер с интересом разглядывал дыру в стене, через которую в кабинет заходил изрядный пук проводов, подсоединённых к одному из вычислительных центров. — Я смотрю, ты тут себе обстановку решил сменить. Зверушка провода не грызет?

— Какая зверушка? — немного с опозданием спросил Нетскейп, потирая переносицу.

— Оу, как всё тут запущено. У тебя производительность на ноль не сошла ещё, нет? Эй! — Линкс пощелкал пальцами перед глазами Нетскейпа. — Навигатор, ты либо спать иди, либо со мной разговаривай.

— Я работаю, Линкс... Зачем ты вообще пришел? — Нетскейп потер висок, догадываясь, что настырный браузер сейчас начнет подробнейшую тираду о своих целях. Заткнуть текстовый браузер? Не в этой жизни.

— Я хотел тебе показать это, — Линкс положил на стол перед Нетскейпом стопку фотографий. — Видал, какая!

— Меня это не интересует, — Нетскейп отодвинул в сторону снимки и взял один из своих листков, сделав вид, что очень занят изучением содержимого.

— Да ладно тебе! — Линкс взял одну из фотографий и сунул прямо в лицо Нетскейпу. — Красотка же! Недавно выпустила новую версию, тоже вторую. Кстати, почти твоя ровесница, вроде немного старше. Европейка, к тому же. Но ты глянь на эти формы!

— Линкс, — Нетскейп ударил по столу рукой. — Я работаю и, в отличие от тебя, занят. И с каких пор ты занялся сватовством? — браузер махнул рукой и поправил очки. — Впрочем, неважно, меня не интересуют женщины.

— Да, конечно, если на женщине не написано «Майкрософт», тебе и дела до неё не будет, — Линкс развел руками и подошёл к карте. — Твой Эксплорер тебя в могилу сведет. А, между прочим, эта Опера — горячая штучка. Прекрасный браузер.

Линкс знал, на что давить. Нетскейп схватил фотографии. Внешность его не интересовала, что он там не видел, бывали и красивее; его интересовали обороты. Линкс не мог без надписей, это была его особая страсть — всё должно быть подписано. Абсолютно каждая мелочь в его доме, в его офисе, абсолютно всё было хотя бы одним словом, а озаглавлено. Нетскейп, когда первый раз посетил место обитания Линкса, искренне счел его склерозником, но потом всё же склонился к версии маразма; и тут даже не в возрасте проблема, это действительно был маразм! Тем не менее сейчас именно этот маразм сработал Нетскейпу на руку: каждая из фотографий была подписана, — где-то с точностью до миллисекунд времени съемки, где-то просто имя и краткая информация. На одной из фотографий наконец нашлась статистика пользователей за прошедший год.

— Пф, — Нетскейп сложил фотографии в стопку и оставил её на краю стола. — Я же говорил, ничего интересного. Если так надо — можешь сам за ней приударить, — будет его волновать браузер со статистикой, настолько неспособной к конкуренции. Кто она вообще такая? Для кого этот браузер?

— Ты окончательно помешался на своём Эксплорере, Навигатор, — с грустью повторил Линкс, обводя на карте границу Норвегии — родины Оперы. — Наверное, нет смысла приглашать тебя на праздник в честь моего обновления? Я же весь такой устаревший, меня ты тоже вытеснишь с рынка, как Мозаика и Вайда?

— Я никого не вытеснял.

— Им это скажи. Хотя да, как ты это скажешь, их же уже нет, — Линкс щелкнул по одной из потухших лампочек, от чего та со звоном осыпалась на пол. — Хуже всего будет остаться одному, Навигатор. Не вторым на рынке, а именно одному, подумай над этим. И зверушку не забудь покормить, — Линкс махнул рукой и вышел из кабинета.

Вопрос «какую ещё зверушку?» остался без ответа.

К выходу третьего релиза кабинет Нетскейпа напоминал маленький полигон. Бумаги сменили инструменты, стены сплошь были в дырах под провода; целой осталась лишь стена с картой. Нетскейп оснастил её системой отслеживания пользователей и Интернет Эксплорера. Жёлтые лампочки оставались его пользователями, голубые отражали пользователей Эксплорера. С каждым днем разница уменьшалась, и происходило это всё быстрее. Ещё немного, и они сравняются в количестве пользователей! Это доводило Нетскейпа до срывов и истерик. Вся компания работала на улучшение новой версии, поддержка старой начала испытывать некоторые затруднения, что опять-таки било по нервам Нетскейпа. А ещё был страх, что Майкрософт выпустит релиз раньше. Этот страх преследовали и подгонял Нетскейпа. И не зря.

Третья версия Нетскейпа уже почти была готова к релизу, но у Майкрософта всегда было больше ресурсов, и Эксплорер успел раньше.

Нетскейп с самого утра не выходил из кабинета. Разнеся половину оборудования в нем, он сел перед картой и, обняв колени, уставился в стену. Его огоньки один за другим меркли, карта покрывалась голубым светом. Нетскейп сидел неподвижно, он не моргал, его взгляд не двигался. Нетскейп смотрел в одну точку — на гладь Тихого океана. Там не было ни одного огонька, и это было хоть и слабым, даже сомнительным, но утешением. В голове Нетскейпа сейчас была абсолютная пустота. Ни одной мысли, ни одной идеи, ни паники, ни планов — ничего. Он просто отключился, он был бы рад отключиться совсем; но до абсолютного провала всё ещё было слишком далеко. Казалось бы, теперь, когда самые страшные ожидания сбылись, паранойя должна успокоиться, — вот и всё, она должна уйти; но нет, постепенно чувство тревоги охватило пустующее сознание.

— Привет, крошка.

Увидеть так близко лицо Эксплорера было слишком неожиданно — от испуга Нетскейп чуть не упал на спину, но вовремя успел упереться рукой и отползти назад.

— Как ты сюда попал?!

— Ох, это было тяжко, — Эксплорер поднялся с пола. На нём была всё та же форма, но казалось, что он стал ещё шире в плечах; везде, где только можно, висело оружие. Весь его вид теперь окончательно напоминал свихнувшегося армейского фанатика и Нетскейпа заставлял отползать всё дальше и дальше. — А-а-а, — он отвел в сторону пистолет и умоляюще посмотрел на Нетскейпа. — Детка, не убегай от меня снова! Я же ещё не ответил на вопрос.

Нетскейп замер на месте. Только сейчас он услышал крики и выстрелы, которые перекрывал противный вой сирены. Все экраны горели красным цветом, даже лампочки на карте сменили цвет.

— Я не попал, я проник! — самодовольно заявил Эксплорер и, прокрутив на пальце пистолет, убрал его в кобуру. — Было достаточно проблематично обойти твою систему безопасности, но ты, должно быть, уже в курсе, что мы с тобой во многом схожи, — солдат посмотрел на Нетскейпа, надеясь увидеть удивление, но нет — верно написали в разнарядке: браузер уже был в курсе происхождения Эксплорера. — Проблема была только с твоим животным, эта зараза мне чуть ногу не откусила, — он демонстративно выставил вперед ногу с разодранной штаниной, перемазанной в крови, — но Аутлук задержит эту тварь.

Нетскейп оперся на стенку и молча смотрел на Эксплорера. Он не знал, что говорить, но и бояться тоже перестал: когда всё и так рушится, бояться становится нечего. Оставалось лишь подождать, пока этот солдафон закончит злорадствовать и уйдет. Вой сирены не давал забыться, Нетскейп прекрасно понимал серьезность ситуации, но совершенно не хотел сопротивляться врагу: слишком поздно.

— Чего ты так на меня смотришь, убийца Мозаика? — по Эксплореру было видно, что он начинает злиться, пальцы замерли на кобуре.

— Жду.

— Твоё спокойствие раздражает. Я думал, ты будешь сопротивляться. Но ты просто трус, — Эксплорер быстрым движением достал пистолет и навел прицел на Нетскейпа. — Знаешь, что отличает прирожденных убийц? Даже в последней стадии маразма они могут убить, у них никогда не дрогнет рука, пока они сами этого не захотят.

— Знаю.

— Ещё бы такой, как ты, не знал. Тогда считай это моим подарком, крошка, — Эксплорер опустил прицел ниже и выстрелил. Нетскейп взвыл от боли и автоматически зажал раненую грудь рукой. — Не-не, ты же у нас ждал этого, — Эксплорер, не убирая оружие, подошел к Нетскейпу и сел на него. Отодвинув в сторону руку браузера, он приставил дуло к свежей ране. — Несмотря на то, что ты мне как брат, всё-таки ты бесишь, жу-у-утко так бесишь, — Эксплорер начал давить, прокручивая пистолет. — Мнишь себя самым крутым, думаешь, сможешь уничтожить крупнейшую компанию? Ты её даже пошатнуть не смог, а уже сидишь в луже собственной крови. Что-то тут не сходится, крошка. Впрочем, меня это не интересует, я тут с деловым предложением.

— Ради... которого ты разнес всё вокруг и пристрелил меня? — Нетскейп сплюнул сгусток крови, не сводя взгляда с врага. В глазах темнело, всё шло кругами. Было больно и холодно.

— Нет, это приятное дополнение. К тому же, — Эксплорер с улыбкой отвел в сторону пистолет, наконец, оставив в покое грудь Нетскейпа, — ты не умрешь от этого подарка. Я же говорил, профессионалы не промахиваются, если не хотят этого сами. Вернемся к моему предложению, — Эксплорер свободной рукой оттянул ворот своей майки. — Ты же помнишь, что это?

— Клеймо, — Нетскейп не знал наверняка, но по движению смутно догадывался, что ему показывает солдат.

— Верно, клеймо хозяина. У тебя такое же, верно? — Эксплорер рывком оттянул рубашку, верхняя пуговица отлетела в сторону, грубая рука провела по коже. — А тебе чертовски идет этот бледный цвет лица. Становишься в тон своего логотипа. Я предлагаю тебе сменить это на логотип Майкрософта. Тебе должно пойти не меньше, крошка. Да и процедура не такая болезненная, как ты думаешь.

— Да никогда в жизни, урод...

— Второй раз уже отказываешься, нехорошо, — Эксплорер приставил пистолет ко лбу Нетскейпа. — Спрашиваю последний раз.

— Нет.

Одновременно с этими словами в кабинет влетело зеленым вихрем что-то странное, бесформенное и рычащее. Нетскейп даже в нормальном состоянии не смог бы разобрать, что это было. Но сейчас это что-то спасло ему жизнь. Два выстрела в зеленое пятно, и оно со стоном остановилось. Нетскейп долго всматривался в труп на полу. Что-то знакомое было в этих очертаниях...

— Моз?..

— У этой падлы ещё и имя есть? Я думал, вы её просто на привязи голодной держите, гостей пугаете.

Нетскейп совершенно забыл про этого зверя, а сейчас у него уже не было времени его вспомнить: сознание уходило. Его остатками он успел уловить перепалку между прибежавшим Аутлуком и всё ещё сидевшем на браузере Эксплорером — и отрубился окончательно.

Больше всего Нетскейп не хотел бы очнуться в офисе Майкрософта, он был готов даже не очнуться вовсе, — но, видимо, не от внутренних перепалок зависит жизнь программы: всё решает пользователь, а значит, так просто Нетскейп умереть не может. Но и просыпаться в вонючем полуразрушенном помещении оказалось занятием не самым приятным.

— Вам уже лучше, сэр?

— Вполне... — Нетскейп сел и провел рукой по груди. — Пулю вынули?

— Она прошла навылет, сэр.

— Навылет? — браузер удивленно посмотрел на логический алгоритм. Он, конечно, не специалист в оружии, но разве пуля так легко могла пройти грудную клетку, не задеть жизненно важных органов, так ещё и оставить потерпевшего в живых? Чудеса. — Ладно, неважно, — Нетскейп осмотрелся. Что-то эта разруха до боли знакома, — эти пробитые стены, это окно, эта карта... — Какого черта у меня в кабинете стоит такая вонь?

— Мы только вынесли труп, очистительные работы ещё не проводились.

— Труп? Кто-то умер?

— Ваш питомец, сэр.

— У меня был питомец? — Нетскейп провел ладонью по контуру бинтов. Всё до ужаса чесалось, и просто невыносимо хотелось их снять. — Выдай мне информацию по нему.

— Есть, сэр.

Логический алгоритм быстро скрылся из кабинета, оставив хозяина одного. Теперь у него было время нормально сесть, протереть глаза, может, слезть, наконец, со стола, на который его положили, и начать думать, а не просто прожигать взглядом стену. Нетскейп взглянул на карту. Лампочки потухли, видимо, из-за обрыва проводов; ниже искрила розетка. Да уж, офис определённо в аварийном состоянии. Браузер свесил ноги со стола и снова осмотрел кабинет. Всё очень плохо, и, пожалуй, у него нет времени на ремонт. Нетскейп взъерошил волосы на затылке.

— Сэр, архивные документы.

— Ага, — Нетскейпу пора было отрегулировать систему распределения ресурсов. Если он и дальше будет так мало уделять внимания окружающему миру, следующий набег каких-нибудь психов станет для него последним. Браузер поморщился: рана будто почувствовала ход мысли и начала болеть. Нетскейп упрямо мотнул головой и взял папку с архивными документами. Значит, у него был питомец, причем он умудрялся вечно про него забывать. Впрочем, тревожиться поздно: питомца больше нет и не будет.

— Даже фотографии есть, надо же, — Нетскейп с удивлением смотрел на помесь ящерицы и дракона с фиолетовым брюшком. Кто же такие цвета подбирал при создании? Или это побочный эффект скрещивания? — Как думаешь, почему его назвали Мозиллой?

— Это секретная информация.

— От меня? — Нетскейп удивленно посмотрел на алгоритм. — Какие могут быть секреты от самой программы?

Может, поэтому я всегда забывал Моза?

— Секретная информация разработчика.

— Твоё спокойствие раздражает, — Нетскейп снова уткнулся в бумаги. На секунду он оторвал взгляд от папки, пытаясь понять, чем его так раздражает сказанная фраза. Черт возьми, дожили! Он уже разговаривает, как этот солдафон. — Ладно, забей, — отмахнулся браузер. — А каким было название моей первой версии?

— Это секретная информация.

Нетскейп с хлопком закрыл папку и пристально посмотрел на алгоритм.

— Распрограммирую и внедрю вирусом в Аутлук.

— Это была бы честь для меня.

— Тьфу. Тоже мне, камикадзе, — браузер снова открыл папку. Значит, зверье звали Мозиллой, но никто не знает почему. И единственный вариант «почему» не может быть открыт из-за уровней шифрования. Замечательно, ничего не скажешь. — Выдай мне базу закрытых данных.

— Есть.

— Ты точно логический алгоритм?.. — Нетскейп наклонил голову к плечу, проводив мелкого помощника взглядом. Значит, рассказывать ему нельзя, а доступ получить можно? Что за идиоты его программировали? Впрочем, эти же идиоты программировали здесь всё, включая самого Нетскейпа, так что не ему жаловаться. База была готова совсем скоро, так что браузер не успел даже задуматься в очередной раз о чем-то своём. С такими успехами в зависании он может скринсейверы создавать. В виде хобби.

— Как я и думал, — Нетскейп ткнул в первые же строчки. — Вот и кодовое имя предразработки — «Мозилла». Странно, что я этого не помню. Не знаешь, почему?.. — браузер с подозрением посмотрел на алгоритм, но тот молчал, как партизан. — Зараза. Очки хотя бы подай, надоело щуриться, — хмыкнул Нетскейп и продолжил чтение, когда его просьба была выполнена. Правда, вскоре он понял, что зря: чем дальше шли страницы, тем страшнее становилось. Выяснялось, что всё это время и Нексус, и Линкс, да даже чертов Эксплорер были правы. Он действительно был убийцей Мозаика и, более того, его таким создавали изначально. Жестоким, беспощадным, способным вытеснить браузер номер один в мире и занять его место.

— Что за чертовщина, — Нетскейп закусил губу, во рту появился уже знакомый вкус крови. Противный и напоминающий о ещё не зажившем ранении.

— Это ваше прошлое, сэр.

— Спасибо, дорогой. Я всегда знал, кто у нас отвечает за очевидные факты! — рявкнул браузер, перелистывая страницу. Но какой вздор, он — убийца Мозаика, да даже в самом его первом имени это уже было заложено! И как это возможно, ведь при всём этом он никогда не собирался убивать его? Почему он не такая же машина смерти, как тот же Эксплорер? Вопросов было слишком много, и на них могли ответить лишь история первых версий и многочисленные логи. — Ну, спасибо, хоть не Мозиллер, — раздосадованно пробубнил Нетскейп, бегая взглядом по строчкам. Зачем надо было создавать программу для убийства, не готовую убивать? — У нас есть пистолет?

— Конечно, сэр.

— И почему я не удивлен... Принеси его.

Вид оружия был противен, но Нетскейпу надо было кое-что проверить. Приказав алгоритму отойти на шаг, он вытянул руку с пистолетом и убрал предохранитель.

— Это не лучшая идея, сэр.

— Я знаю, мне надо проверить, — Нетскейп внимательно посмотрел на свою руку. — Ты заметил, что мои руки дрожали, когда я листал бумаги?

— Да, это из-за ранения.

— Вот именно. Сейчас они не дрожат, — Нетскейп отвел пистолет в сторону и поставил его обратно на предохранитель. Положив оружие рядом на стол, он схватился за голову, взъерошивая волосы. — У них никогда не дрогнет рука, если они этого сами не захотят...

— Прирожденные убийцы, сэр.

Третья версия Нетскейпа вышла безо всяких торжеств. Всё свободное время браузер проводил в лабораториях над разработкой четвертой версии. Никто бы не стал придираться к отсутствию праздника в честь релиза через неделю после того, как прихвостни Майкрософта разнесли офис Нетскейпа. И, как ни странно, ни один из сующих нос не в свои дела не знал о ранении Нетскейпа. Сам браузер не стремился трезвонить об этом на каждом углу, ему и без этого хватало забот; впрочем, выставлять себя невинной овечкой Нетскейп не собирался, после таких-то новостей о своём прошлом. Поучительное чтение заставило его переписать протоколы безопасности и, в частности, отменить стирание любых данных о прошлом в его памяти. Вся загвоздка была именно в этом стирании: шутки ради ли надо было называть программу убийцей, создавать её именно с таким намерением, а потому оснащать протоколами, полностью отделяющими от истинной сущности? Нетскейп теперь всё чаще возвращался к этому вопросу. Можно сказать, он помогал ему работать дальше. Копаясь в своём прошлом, он практически избавился от паранойи, зато снова стал думать только о себе, теперь уже во всех смыслах. Он настолько сконцентрировался на собственных разработках и проектах, что пропустил несколько важных встреч, да и неважных тоже.

Нетскейп занялся защитной структурой, пока не стало поздно.

Ждать налёта пришлось недолго. Защита сработала на ура, и в этот раз никто не пострадал, что придало Нетскейпу уверенности и сил.

— Сэр, они готовы к запуску.

— Отлично, — Нетскейп поправил огромные защитные очки и уставился на оболочки. Ещё немного — и это будут новорожденные программы, которые, конечно, ещё придётся дорабатывать; но это уже что-то. — Ньюсгрупс, Мейл, Композер, — браузер задумчиво посмотрел на стоящих перед ним болванчиков. — Нужен кто-то ещё, надо подумать, что ещё нужно пользователю в браузере. Кто-то, кого не хватает нашей армии, — Нетскейп сложил руки на груди. Он позаботился о новостной ленте, почте и даже HTML-редакторе, но не хватало какой-то мелочи. Может, с его стороны было и нечестно создавать практически собственных клонов, но, во-первых, у Эксплорера тоже появился напарник, во-вторых, ему же советовали завести друзей.

— Займись исследованием спроса потребителя. Я пойду в кабинет.

— Есть, сэр.

Первый запуск прошёл не так успешно, как планировал Нетскейп, но уже совсем скоро ему удалось отработать систему и создать себе небольшую армию, практически лигу его собственной справедливости, братство мстителей за разрушенный офис и простреленную грудь. Из-за этого ранения Нетскейп начал задыхаться по ночам, голос осип и стал тише. Ничего жизненно важного задето не было, а ему всё равно становилось хуже. Браузер не знал, что можно с этим сделать, да и не сильно заботился: всё его внимание было сосредоточено на создании и доработке программ семейства.

— Интернет Эксплорер оставил тебе послание, Нет, — Мейл прошел через лабораторию к Нетскейпу, занятому попытками сменить себе бинты. — Тебе помочь?

— Нет, я справлюсь, — кряхтя и морщась, Нетскейп всё-таки сделал последний оборот бинта и, заправив край, взял лист бумаги из рук Мейла. — Судя по этой прорези, ты его не на почте нашел, — Нетскейп провел пальцами по разрезу. Похоже, листок прикрепили, если так можно сказать, к чему-то ножом.

— К кому-то, — Нетскейп даже не удивился тому, что его ход мыслей угадан: всё-таки Мейл был ему слишком близок. — Это торчало в Ньюсе. Сейчас мы отнесли его на починку, но не думаю, что он скоро вернется, — Мейл покачал головой и упер руки в бока, кивнув на лист в руках Нетскейпа. — О чём пишет Интернет Эксплорер?

— Ни о чем особенном, — браузер слез с больничной койки и прошёлся по лаборатории, сминая на ходу лист. Дойдя до самой дальней стены, он развернулся лицом к Мейлу: — Лови.

— Нет, я же вижу, что эти слова что-то значили, — Мейл с легкостью поймал скомканный лист бумаги и бросил его обратно по требованию Нетскейпа. — Что значит «Уже март»?

— То, что уже март. Хотя завтра апрель, так что его слова теряют смысл, — Нетскейп снова бросил лист обратно.

— Не теряют, — Мейл перекинул их импровизированный мяч из одной руки в другую. — Ты помнишь, что я различаю малейшую твою ложь, Нет. Что всё-таки значит это послание? — Мейл изо всей силы запустил в Нетскейпа скомканным листом.

— То, что в этом месяце должен был выйти четвёртый релиз, а его до сих пор нет, — Композер с легкостью перехватил бумажный комок и сжал его в руке. — Последние два года Нетскейп Навигатор выпускал обновления в марте и августе. Нет, не потрудишься объяснить нам, почему завтра первое апреля, а релиза до сих пор нет?

— Ты от этого листочка сейчас ничего не оставишь, — Нетскейп с грустью посмотрел на сильную руку Композера, сжимающую послание Эксплорера. — Смысл мне было выпускать новую версию, если наша группа ещё не готова? Надо многое проверить, доработать...

— Ты стал слишком дотошным, Нет.

— И слишком медленным! — добавил Мейл к заявлению сородича. — А ещё потрудись объяснить, почему этот Интернет Эксплорер называет тебя «деткой», а? Ты ему такое позволяешь? Нет!

— А ты ему запретишь? — Нетскейп начинал злиться. — Ему нет смысла что-то говорить, он понимает только язык силы!

— Судя по отчетам из журнала и истории, ты никогда и не пытался, Нет, — заметил Композер. — Ответь честно, ты когда-нибудь был уверен в себе?

Нетскейп замолчал, опустив голову. Он закусил губу, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз был на сто процентов уверен в себе, в своём успехе, да хоть в чем-то. На ум не приходило ничего. До появления Эксплорера он был слишком самоуверен, он был абсолютно и всегда уверен в себе, но теперь, после появления этого солдафона... Нетскейп недовольно прищёлкнул языком.

— Мне надо идти работать.

Задев Композера плечом, Нетскейп быстрым шагом вышел из лаборатории и направился в кабинет. Даже сейчас своим поступком он показывает, что совершенно потерял уверенность в себе — он своим компаньонам не может признаться в своих недостатках, тем, кто готов жизнь за него отдать, просто потому что их так программировали. Что за вздор!

— Нетскейп Навигатор?

Нетскейп замер. Он не знал, как реагировать на женский голос в стенах этого здания. Если честно, женских голосов в этом здании никогда и не было.

— Я вас напугала? — перед ним предстала высокая особа в красном вечернем платье и с неприятно блестящими белыми волосами, спадающими каскадом на узкие плечи. — Вы слишком бледны.

— Ненавижу блондинок, — коротко ответил Нетскейп, узнав в незнакомке Оперу — ту самую, фотографии которой притаскивал вроде бы не так уж и давно, а на самом деле в другой жизни Линкс, — и продолжил свой путь. Видимо, этот старый пройдоха решил выдать адрес Нетскейпа. Зря.

— Приятнейшее знакомство, Нет. Вы не против, если я буду вас так называть? — Опера последовала за ним.

— Как вы проникли сюда?

— У вас ненадежная охрана, — девушка улыбнулась.

— У меня самая лучшая охрана, учитывая ситуацию вокруг, — Нетскейп дошел до кабинета, открыл его и, пройдя внутрь, развернулся к даме. — И вы прекрасно понимаете, какую именно ситуацию я имею в виду и почему не намерен продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.

— Вы слишком заняты. Я угадала? — она вновь улыбнулась и впервые за время их разговора перевела взгляд с Нетскейпа, осматриваясь в кабинете. — Достаточно странное место для работы, Нет.

— Это мой кабинет, и я не разрешал меня так называть, — Нетскейп прошел к стулу, стоящему несколько под углом из-за того, что под ножками лежали стопки бумаг, и снял с него рубашку.

— Ваша рана не болит? Эти бинты, должно быть, скрывают жуткое ранение.

— А вы, должно быть, меганепопулярны. Я бы посоветовал заглянуть на советские территории, они любят, — Нетскейп провел рукой в воздухе, указывая на всё платье снизу вверх и обратно, — всё красное. И вы до сих пор не ответили ни на один мой вопрос, с чего мне отвечать на ваши? — Нетскейп застегнул рубашку и, надев пиджак, просунул голову в петлю галстука.

— Взаимно, между прочим. Позвольте вам помочь, Нет, — девушка взялась за галстук и аккуратно его затянула. — Ваша охрана пропустила меня лишь потому, что у меня несколько другая система работы, отличная от ваших врагов; она не настроена на таких, как я. К тому же мой процент популярности, по-видимому, слишком мал, чтобы ваши подданные меня заметили. Они ведь полное ваше отражение, верно? — Опера улыбнулась и принялась поправлять воротник Нетскейпу. Она явно знала об их старом разговоре с Линксом. — И да, я понимаю ситуацию, сложившуюся вокруг вас, собственно, именно из-за неё я и пришла сюда. И, наконец, я не перестану вас так называть, потому что очевидно, что вас это устраивает, — девушка улыбнулась настолько широко, насколько это позволяли манеры девицы, воспитанной в Европе, в самых высших слоях общества. Оправив рукава пиджака, она сделала шаг назад.

— Как понимаю, теперь моя очередь? — Нетскейп чуть распустил галстук, делая вид, что Опера не угадала с натяжением, и теперь браузеру было нечем дышать. — Да, я Нетскейп Навигатор. Нет, вы меня не напугали, я просто удивился присутствию женщины здесь, а бледный я всегда. Я против, чтобы меня кто-то, кроме семьи, называл Нетом. Да, вы угадали — я сейчас чрезвычайно занят, а чем, вы и так прекрасно знаете. Мой кабинет — не странное место для работы, здесь всё систематизировано настолько, насколько необходимо, — и то, что с момента налета здесь лишь убрали фиолетовое пятно, оставшееся от Моза, Нетскейпа не волновало, в подобном хаосе он находил определенную систему, помогающую ему концентрироваться на том, что творилось в идеально чистых лабораториях последние месяцы. Нетскейп продолжил, игнорируя беспорядок вокруг и несколько удивленное выражение лица Оперы: — Моя рана приносит неудобства, но совершенно не болит, иначе бы вы меня не видели здесь, я бы лежал в спальне или на кладбище. На этом наш разговор окончен?

— Я бы не смогла найти вас в спальне, потому что ваши спальни кто-то снес. Очевидно, этот кто-то живет сейчас напротив вашего дома, точнее, держит там один из своих многочисленных филиалов. А найти на кладбище кого-то с популярностью около 72% вряд ли можно. Вы же не склонны к сентиментальности, — Опера подошла ближе. — Верно, Нет?

— Настолько же, насколько не склонен к романтике, — Нетскейп сунул руки в карманы.

— Пытаетесь от меня отделаться? — Опера стояла уже совсем вплотную, грудью практически касаясь Нетскейпа. Кажется, останавливало её лишь знание, что браузер недавно получил ранение и сейчас перебинтован не зря. — Я ведь хотела стать вашим другом, Нет. Помочь вам в этой борьбе. Вы же явно не справляетесь.

— А я ведь уже сказал, что ненавижу блондинок, — Нетскейп даже не дрогнул. — Если вы не уйдете сами, я вызову охрану или своих зверей.

— Ох, вы развели Моззи? Похвально, не думала, что трупы можно разводить. Хотя сейчас вы наверняка считаете, что я вообще редко думаю, верно?

— Есть такое.

— Нет, милый Нет... — Опера с улыбкой посмотрела на Нетскейпа. — Это не твоя война. И ты это знаешь. И ты даже знаешь, что тебе нужна помощь, но всё равно упорно от неё отказываешься. У тебя слишком доброе сердце, чтобы выиграть. Слишком доброе и слишком больное для битвы в одиночку против империи. Я оставлю свою визитку, если всё-таки передумаешь — позвони. Я в любой момент буду готова помочь тебе, а не им.

— Подожди, последний вопрос. Ты же ненавидишь меня, верно? Я читал о тебе после нашего разговора с Линксом. Ты платная программа. Платный браузер среди двух бесплатных. Ты просто должна взрываться от ненависти, бурлящей в тебе. Твоя популярность меньше процента, даже неясно, как ты вообще жива.

— У меня есть свой клиент и терпение, — прервала Опера Нетскейпа и улыбнулась. — А поводов ненавидеть Мозаик или Майкрософт у меня несколько больше, так что я выбрала лишь меньшее зло. До свидания, Нет. Думаю, мы скоро увидимся.

После марта Майкрософт стали осторожнее. Они уже знали о семействе Нетскейп Коммуникатор, в которое вошли все имеющиеся сейчас дополнения и сам Навигатор, и, очевидно, ждали, когда же Нетскейп сделает шаг — выпустит наконец свою новую версию. Набеги прекратились, теперь это были обстрелы издалека, письма от Эксплорера, ночные налеты на тех, кто оказался далеко от охраны. Нетскейп игнорировал все выпады Майкрософта, новая версия нуждалась в доработке. Его волновал другой вопрос: со дня выстрела прошло уже больше полугода, а грудь всё болела, рана всё ещё нуждалась в перевязке.

В июне Нетскейп всё-таки решился на релиз. Майкрософт утихли, пользователи были, пошли первые багрепорты; ошибки сразу же старались исправлять, но их количество только росло, и на это уходило всё больше времени и сил. Несколько раз у Нетскейпа появлялась мысль позвонить Опере, но разбираться он решил всё-таки в одиночку и сжег её визитку, чтобы его ничто не смущало. Правда, потом выяснилось, что её телефон был уже в памяти, и удалить оттуда его никто не догадался, конечно.

Больше трех месяцев Нетскейп Коммуникатор разбирали завалы вокруг четвертого релиза. Работали в основном Навигатор и Композер, но и остальные помогали, чем могли. За всё это время Майкрософт не соизволил послать хоть какую-нибудь из своих шавок. Хотя, казалось бы, именно сейчас идеальный момент, чтобы не дать Нетскейпу возможности исправить свои ошибки и, соответственно, улучшить версию.

— Нет, нам опять послание от Интернет Эксплорера.

— Удивительно, что сообщает мне об этом не Мейл, а ты, — Нетскейп снял рабочие очки и посмотрел на Композера. — Ты-то где его нашел?

— Такое невозможно не заметить, Нет.

— Нда? Ты заинтересовал меня, — Нетскейп снял перчатки и поднялся со стула. Теперь он всегда работал сидя, из-за ухудшающегося здоровья долго стоять было просто невозможно. — И где же оно? Что-то руки у тебя пустые.

— Потому что оно у нас перед домом.

Композер и Нетскейп поднялись из лабораторий и вышли на улицу. Прямо перед входом красовалась огромная буква «е». Голубая, логотипная. Нетскейп сложил руки на груди и шумно выдохнул.

— Как дети малые.

— И тем не менее, они задели тебя. Ты хмуришься, только когда тебе что-то не нравится, а становишься в такую позу, только когда боишься.

— Если ты не прекратишь общаться с логическими алгоритмами, я перепрограммирую тебя, ясно? — Нетскейп присел и осмотрел надпись сбоку буквы.

— И угрожаешь ты, только когда собеседник прав. Нет, давай лучше подумаем, куда мы это денем. Сейчас около пяти утра, думаю, ещё никто не увидел, но уверен, что когда наши поднимутся, это сильно испотрит их настрой на рабочий день.

— «От команды IE... Мы любим вас», — Нетскейп поднялся и отряхнул колени. — Я узнаю этот стиль. Кто ещё может так нас любить, — браузер ухмыльнулся. — Для начала замажьте эту надпись, можете перекрыть любой другой.

— На наш вкус?

— Совершенно верно. И выпустите какого-нибудь Моза. Сможешь перестроить его на пожирание состава этой хрени?

— Проще простого.

— Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, к концу дня от неё и следа не останется. Поставишь пару патрульных, не хочу, чтобы нашего Моза застрелили во время приема пищи.

— Думаешь, они будут это делать? Учитывая, что это именно они притащили сюда свой логотип.

— Они уже убили одного моего Моза, что мешает прикончить другого? Особенно с учетом того, что я только что отдал приказ надругаться над их символом.

— Это жестоко, Нет, — Композер улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Ты уверен?

— Ты же знаешь, что да. Хоть это и не менее детский поступок, чем их, — Нетскейп улыбнулся в ответ и поправил халат. — Я обратно в лаборатории, сегодня больше не отвлекать.

Налеты Майкрософт не возобновили. Нетскейп считал — потому, что были слишком уверены в победе четвертой версии своего продукта. Правда, через месяц ему пришли данные о работе четвертой версии противника, по всем параметрам и отзывам выходило, что Коммуникатор Нетскейпа лучше. Нетскейп не понимал, что питает уверенность Майкрософт, которые до этих пор не отличались наивностью и тупостью. Он решил отказаться от последующих расследований и гонки, чтобы сделать небольшой шаг назад. Сейчас было идеальное время для того, чтобы разобраться с затянувшейся болезнью. Установить источник прогрессирующей боли не удалось. Нетскейп практически всё время молчал из-за боли в горле, начал ещё чаще задыхаться, всё больше лежал. Композеру удалось на какое-то время нейтрализовать полностью все симптомы, но вскоре всё вернулось на круги своя.

Ко всему ещё оказалось, что тридцатого августа — день рождения Оперы. И если самому дню рождения Нетскейп удивлен не был, то приглашению на него — вполне. Он думал, что с той их встречи Опера и видеть его не хочет, учитывая, что он так и не позвонил ей. На праздник Нетскейп оделся, как того требовал дресс-код: черный костюм с иголочки, белая рубашка, фирменный галстук. От очков он отказался в пользу линз и в кои-то веки причесался. Трость выбивалась из образа, но помощники помогли выбрать самую элегантную; впрочем, основной её задачей оставалось держать Нетскейпа. Вечер предстоял тяжелый: обилие народа, запахов и шумов просто чертовски отнимало силы. После пустых лабораторий это казалось настоящим испытанием. Мейл и Адрес Бук общались со всеми; как сказал Мейл, они постараются поискать союзников или спонсоров. Ньюсгрупс общался со старыми знакомыми, стараясь поддержать или восстановить связь. Композер ни на шаг не отходил от браузера. Он был значительно выше и шире в плечах, отчего казалось, что он телохранитель Нетскейпа, а не одна из программ семейства Нетскейп Коммуникатор.

— Нет, всё в порядке? В последние десять минут ты стал на пятнадцать процентов сильнее и чаще опираться на трость. Опять приступы боли?

— Практически, — Нетскейп провел рукой по лбу, кажется, он вспотел — лихорадка вернулась. — Как думаешь, мы сможем уйти отсюда незамеченными?

— Сомневаюсь. Давай я схожу за водой.

— Буду благодарен.

Композер ненадолго оставил Нетскейпа у стенки, чтобы того не затолкали в толпе, да и стена для дополнительной опоры была лишь кстати, а сам отправился на поиски официанта. Достав платок из нагрудного кармана, Нетскейп провел им по лбу, собирая пот. Не хотелось бы рухнуть в обморок, но, казалось, именно к этому сейчас всё и шло. Браузер шумно выдохнул, убрал платок и стал вглядываться в толпу в поисках Композера с водой.

— Эксплорер?..

Не узнать его широкие плечи, военный ёжик и омерзительные голубые глаза было сложно. Нетскейп оторвался от стены и сделал шаг вперед. Каким-то образом он ухитрился неровно поставить трость и потерял равновесие.

— Спасибо... — хорошо, что Композер успел вовремя вернуться и подхватить его, иначе браузер бы сейчас испортил пол своей кровью из носа, к примеру.

— Тебе надо быть осторожнее, крошка.

Нетскейп замер. Этот голос был явно не Композера, хотя руки и были такими же сильными.

— Эксплорер...

— Тише. Ты же не хочешь прямо здесь начать военные действия? Давай отойдем, думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить.

Даже если Нетскейп и был против, он не мог сопротивляться. Любые попытки вырваться непременно закончились бы падением Нетскейпа, привлечением лишнего внимания, а значит, и порчей праздника одной норвежской дамы. Эксплорер помог ему нормально встать и вывел из залы. За первой же дверью в коридоре оказался кабинет, идеально подходивший для переговоров. Эксплорер усадил в кресло Нетскейпа, а сам расселся на диване напротив.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы оставили твою трость там? Думаю, кто-нибудь из твоих наверняка поднимет её.

— Что тебе надо? — вид у Эксплорера был непривычным. Было странно видеть его в костюме и умытым. Сам Нетскейп любил костюмы и нередко их носил, но, сколько он помнит, Эксплорер всегда был одет в стиле милитари. И практически всегда в одной и той же майке и штанах. Впрочем, видимо, самого Эксплорера это никогда и не смущало, а Нетскейп никак не отвечал за его стиль.

— Мне надо было уйти оттуда. Ненавижу, когда вокруг много посторонних, — Эксплорер ослабил галстук и расстегнул запонки. — Кстати, я уже и забыл, как тебе идут костюмы. А то всё щеголяешь в своих халатах, как доктор какой. В антивирусы подался?

— А тебе не идут, — Нетскейп поправил галстук, невозмутимо проигнорировав слова Эксплорера.

— Я знаю, что не идут, — Эксплорер улыбнулся и потянулся. — Можешь так не напрягаться, это нейтральная территория и сегодня не тот день, чтобы устраивать перестрелки. Тем более, я без оружия.

Нетскейп промычал в ответ, лишь показывая, что он слушает, и сделал вид, что верит шавке Майкрософта.

— Ты стал молчаливым. Это же из-за той раны, да?

Нетскейп нахмурился.

— Дай-ка вспомнить, это же вроде тоже был август, — Эксплорер на мгновение откинул голову назад, вспоминая точную дату. — Точно, тринадцатого августа девяносто шестого, два года назад. Август многое для нас с тобой значил тогда. Ты же знаешь, что моя первая версия была в девяносто пятом? Как раз в августе, — Эксплорер с улыбкой посмотрел на хмурого Нетскейпа. — Детка, ну не сердись ты так. Я понимаю, что для тебя был важнее декабрь. Холодный, рожденный зимой девяносто четвертого Нетскейп Коммуникатор. Год спустя встретивший своего брата.

— Врага.

— О! Ты ещё можешь говорить! — Эксплорер сложил руки в замок и наклонился вперед. — А ты никогда не задумывался над тем, почему твоя рана до сих пор не заживает? Это же не вирус, ты уже проверил это. И не программный взлом, это ты тоже проверил. Считай это чем-то вроде зерна сомнения. По крайней мере, когда мне в тот день выдавали оружие, приказ был дан четкий. «Один выстрел в ядро», — Эксплорер сложил пальцы, имитируя пистолет, и направил на Нетскейпа. — Бам. Я выполнял свою миссию, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня получилось. Вся твоя псевдоармия уже не поможет. Знаешь почему? Моя компания постепенно, шаг за шагом, перекрывает тебе кислород. Ты давно видел Линкса? Почему этот милый старикашка тебе не помогает? Он же отличный механик, хорошо бы справился с работой в лабораториях, но что-то его всё нет и нет. А компании, раньше распространявшие твою программу, не думал, почему они прекратили этим заниматься? Ах да, слышал, на последних чтениях консорциум Всемирной паутины отказался от стандартов, предложенных тобой. Интересно, с чего бы это...

— Заткнись.

— Ещё и выбрали мой стандарт. Не то чтобы он был существенно хуже. Точно! Наверное, с того, что спонсором этого консорциума была моя компания.

— Замолчи, немедленно.

— И вот, когда тебе представился последний шанс на спасение, ты отказываешься от него. Не думал, что она неплохой союзник, и, возможно, именно с ней ты бы смог придумать что-то действительно стоящее? Она тут как раз занялась разработкой чего-то нового... Мне пока доподлинно неизвестно, но по всему выходит, что всё-таки какую-то лазейку для поднятия рейтинга она нашла. И при всех этих условиях, о которых ты, естественно, знал, ты отшиваешь её только из-за цвета волос? Или это сексизм?

Нетскейп вскочил. Он не понял, как ему хватило сил на эти два шага и на то, чтобы повалить Эксплорера и вцепиться в его глотку. Заткнуть этого идиота, считающего себя победителем. Нетскейп сильнее вдавливал пальцы, улыбка уже сошла с лица Эксплорера, у губ появилась слюна.

— Нет, что ты делаешь?! — Опера откинула в сторону Нетскейпа и помогла подняться Эксплореру.

— Почему ты его защищаешь? Ты же говорила, что ненавидишь его.

— «Говорила», крошка, — Эксплорер откашлялся. Он быстро пришел в себя и, вытерев рукавом губы, всё с той же противной ухмылкой смотрел на Нетскейпа.

— Придурок, — Опера локтем удавила в живот Эксплорера. — Если ты немедленно не заткнешься, я вырву тебе кадык и вон тем канделябром пригвозжу тебя к стене, понял?

— Ты... — Нетскейп всё ещё не мог поверить, что и тут его предали. Иначе его бы не останавливали, а сейчас она бы не стояла рядом с этим, — она была бы на его стороне.

— Нет, я всё могу объяснить...

— Уже не надо. У нас больше нет союзников, — отрезал Нетскейп и, собрав последние силы, вышел из кабинета.

В коридоре он натолкнулся на Композера со стаканом воды и его тростью. Дальнейший вечер не имел смысла, так что, оставив всё на оставшуюся часть команды Коммуникатора, Нетскейп Навигатор и Композер отправились домой. Сегодня уже никаких лабораторий. Сегодня уже не хотелось ничего.

Два абсолютно глухих месяца борьбы с окружением оказались напрасны. Консорциум не делал рассматривать варианты Нетскейпа, все поддерживающие его до этого компании и программы резко отказывались оказывать любую, даже самую элементарную помощь. Мейл и Ньюсгрупс просто не знали, куда податься, кажется, в отделе коммуникаций они просто уже всё вверх дном перевернули в поисках хоть одного свободного и способного союзника. Опера после того случая несколько раз пыталась связаться с Нетскейпом, но все разговоры и встречи отменял Композер по личной просьбе Нетскейпа. Сам браузер теперь целыми днями сидел в лаборатории. Он практически ничего не дорабатывал; все знали, что если в скором времени не найдется кого-нибудь, способного помочь его состоянию, то и смысла в работе нет.

В октябре по настоянию Композера они выпустили небольшое обновление Коммуникатора. Это даже не тянуло на полноценную версию их альянса, релиз решили не нумеровать пятой версией, ограничились четвертой с половиной. Навигатор уже не испытывал боли, он окончательно потерял голос, продолжал ходить с тростью или бессильно сидеть.

В ноябре Эксплореру удалось проникнуть в здание Нетскейпа. Он не устраивал погрома, ничего не взрывал и никого не застрелил по пути. Его заданием был лишь один клиент, и он знал, где его искать.

— Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, — Эксплорер закрыл дверь и прошелся по помещению. В пустой лаборатории его шаги отдавались эхом, несмотря на мягкие подошвы. — Тогда, два года назад, я рассказал тебе, почему мы так похожи, помнишь? — Эксплорер встал напротив сидящего в кресле Нетскейпа. Щеки того запали, лицо было сине-зеленого оттенка, в тон их фирменным цветам. Эксплорер накрутил глушитель на пистолет. — Между нами почти нет разницы. Мы оба прирожденные убийцы, — Эксплорер приставил пистолет к голове Нетскейпа. — С одной лишь разницей, Мозилла. Твоей задачей было убить Мозаика. Моей — уничтожить конкурентов. Ты не машина для убийств, к несчастью для тебя. Ты программа одной задачи. И свою миссию ты уже давно выполнил, так что не порти мою миссию.

Эксплорер спустил курок. Звенящим эхом пронесся по лаборатории звук падающей трости.


End file.
